Ask Sonic and Tails
by Miles Toki Prower
Summary: Sonic and Tails agree to answer all the questions, and do all the dares you can think of!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey everyone! Sonic here, with my best friend Tails."  
>"Hiya!"<br>"We are gonna be answering all of your crazy, random, questions you've been dying to ask!" Sonic said.  
>"All you need to do is ask your questions as a review, and we will be sure to answer them truthfully." Tails explained.<br>"Or, if you want to see us do a dare, you can ask that too."  
>"Be sure to ask your questions or dares in a review, okay!" Tails reminded.<br>"See you soon!"  
>"Bye!"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi readers!" Tails greeted. "Welcome to the first segment of, Ask Sonic and Tails!"  
>"Thankyou, to those who sent in their questions or dares. Keep 'em coming!" Said Sonic. "Our first Author is: Nicend. This author asked:<br>1. Why are you agreeing to do this? Is the Author forcing you two to do this?  
>Because, I could...well...fix that issue for you?" Sonic read off a card. "We did volunteer for it. We just wanted to share some random stuff the the readers. It sounded like fun!"<br>"Oh, and no need to "fix" the issue. We're good friends with Toki." Tails added, scratching the back of his head. "Next question:  
>2. In what existential plane of life am I asking these questions to? I mean,<br>you are normally video game characters...or something?" Sonic read. "We are on Mobius, Sending this through Nicole's system." He answered. "Question 3: 3. Do you hate Sega for what they have done to you and your franchise?" He read. "Tails?"  
>"Uhh, okay, no. We don't really mind, it just goes to show how many fans we have! But we would like a LITTLE bit of privacy, for example, the Fiona thing... Personal."<br>"Question 4:  
>4. Why am I still asking questions?" Read Sonic. "Don't worry! The more the merrier! Next author is...Hey! Miles Toki Prower? I guess there weren't enough questions and dares asked. Anyways. Here is his question: Sonic, does Tails every frustrate you? And Tails, does Sonic ever frustrate you?" He turned to Tails, then looked back at the camera. "Yeah, sometimes he babbles on for a long time about stuff that makes no sense to me." Answered Sonic.<br>"Sonic frustrates me, when he under estimates me. I call reading the dares! Okay, this dare is by... Toki! Again. He dares: Tails, I dare you to throw Sonic in the water." Tails grabs Sonics arm before he can run away. He flys Sonic out of the room, and towards the water. He throws him in the lake, grinning like a phyco. Sonic screams like a three year old girl. Tails starts laughing so hard he loses balance and falls onto all fours. Sonic started freaking out to the point where Tails thought he was crying. Tails, being a strong swimmer, dove right in, and pulled him out. They went back to the room where they once were, completely soaking wet. "Thanks, Toki." Said Sonic sarcastically. "Next set of questions are from jerry101. Jerry asks:  
>1. Do you drink?" Sonic looked at the question again confused."Well, yeah. Orange juice, apple juice, and-"<br>"Uhh, Sonic? I think it means something else." "Oh, right. No, we're under aged. Next question:  
>Do you play guitar?"<br>"Sonic does, he's been trying to teach me, but my fingers are too small." Tails said, with a frown. "The last question of the day by Jerry101:  
>How long have you known eachother?" Sonic said. "I met Tails when he was 4, soo, yeah."<br>"That's it for segment 1! Keep up the awesome questions and dares! See you soon!"

Authors Notes

Please review in your questions, and dares. Other wise, I'll have to make my own, which I don't really want to do. But anyway, thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to the third segment of Ask Sonic and Tails." Sonic said. "Wow! There are so many more questions then there was last time! Thank you so much! Let's get started right away! The first set of questions, and dares are from: K1LL3R BURG3RZ." Sonic smiled. "Cool name! Anyway, K1LL3R BURG3RZ asked:

1: Sonic, would consider yourself, and Shadow friends?" He read. "Well, yeah. If we wasn't always alone, or working with G.U.N. All the time, I'm sure we'd hang out a bit more.

2: Tails, when do you think you'll get your next solo adventure?"

"Hmm. I'm not sure what SEGA has planned for me. I haven't heard anything about a SOLO game coming up, but I have heard of a game with me in it! Which is fine with me."

"And now, we have some dares by this author as well. His dare to me is:

Sonic, I dare you to eat a chili dog, with mayonnaise on it." Sonic's face cringed. Tails left the room, an came back with a chili dog, covered in mayonnaise.

"Here." He said, with a smile. Sonic gulped, and took a big bite, while holding his nose. Tails laughed so hard, his whole face turned red, when he saw Sonic's face, after the first bite. He continued howling, throughout the whole chili dog. When the dog was finished, Sonic was covered with sweat, and his face was pale.

"Okay! Now it's your turn!" Sonic shouted, angrily at Tails. "Create artificial lightning in your own lab." Tails' expression changed.

"What! Are you CRAZY? You want me to make lightning in my own lab?" Sonic giggled at Tails' spaz.

"Go on buddy."

"Y-You're not gonna watch?"

"No!" Tails sighed, and took the camera with him to the lab. When he got there, he set the camera down, in a clear glass box, to protect it. As Tails worked, he burned things like; mixing chemicals, and formulas. After ten boring minutes, he finally finished.

"Okay, when I pour this fluid, into this cup, artificial lighting should blast up." He poured it in quickly, and ran out the door, peering through the glass. It started bubbling, then suddenly; CRASH! A bolt of lightning blasted, shattering things all around the room. "Eek!" He shrieked, as he ran into the lab again, staring at a shattered glass, with a spilt liquid. "No! I spent so long creating that!" He ran out of his lab, murmuring muffled sounds, which were most likely curse words. His expression was furious. He took the camera with him, and when he arrived back to the room where Sonic was, Sonic saw his face, and he looked terrified. And he rushed to get on to the next set of questions.

"Next questions are from: ultimateCCC. The first question, will be answered later, because someone else has asked the same thing. But ultimateCCC has a question for Tails that has not been asked by anyone else. So, Tails, is there a special girl you have in mind?" Tails blushed.

"Well..." His voice trailed off. "Yes." Sonic looked at Tails, who was facing the opposite direction, of the camera. Probably to hide his embarrassing expression.

"Well, who is it?" Sonic said, impatiently.

"I can't say." He spat out, still looking away. "Can you leave for a second please?" He asked. Sonic sighed, and left the room. "Mina." He said. His voice was low, and expressionless. Sonic knocked on the door. "You can come in now." He said. Sonic opened the door, and sat down next to Tails.

"Last set of questions, and dares are from: Sonic Speed Blue Blur 23. He asks:

Do you like Michael Jackson?" Sonic furrowed his eyebrow. "Umm. Sure." He said. "He also dared me to do the thriller dance. Unfortunately, I do know the dance. Here I go." Sonic stood up and started dancing. Tails probably would have laughed at him historically, but he was too upset, about his spilt ruined formula. When Sonic was finished dancing, he read the final question. "Sonic Speed Blue Blur 23 asks:

Tails, which celebrity, would you like to meet?"

"I'm already best friends with a celebrity! Why would I want to see another one? I guess if I had to, it would be Albert Einstein."

"Well, that's it for now, see you next time!" Sonic waved.

Author's Notes

Sorry if your question, wasn't asked. If it wasn't, I'll put it in next time for sure. I just didn't want the chapter lagging on for too long. Thanks for the HUGE amount of questions! Keep 'em coming readers!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, and welcome back!" Sonic greeted with a smile. "And thanks again for all your questions and dares. Keep up the good work! Special thanks to HBee16 for the humongous batch of questions. Let's start off with her."  
>"Oh, and the first question was also asked by UltimateCCC who you've heard from last chapter. They asked-" Tails was cut off by Sonic.<br>"I read the questions, and you read the dares." He said. Tails sighed.  
>"Fine."<br>"Sonic, do you have feelings for Amy?" Sonic gulped. "Well, a bit." Tails had a huge grin on his face. "But she's just so... Clingy. I need my space, y'know. Maybe later she'll calm down a bit, and we can try to get together."  
>"Sated." Tails said through his wide grin.<br>"Next question." Sonic rushed. His face was burning red. "Tails, if Amy asked you, would you help her, and Sonic go on a date." Sonic looked up at Tails, and narrowed his eyes.  
>"Definitely, they make a great couple."<br>"Next question: Sonic, if you, and Amy ever get married, would Tails be tour best man? Do I even need to answer this question?" He said, looking at the young fox. "Of course he would! He's the best man in the world, it would only make sense for him to be the best man at my wedding. Okay Tails, here's a question for you. Would you be cool with Sonic, and Amy getting married?"  
>"Of course! They're perfect for each other! Sonics' just too stubborn to admit it." Sonic widened his eyes at Tails' diss.<br>"Now, do any of you know where Amy got her first hammer?" They looked at each other, shrugged, then replied 'nope'.  
>"HBee16 also asked, what do you think of Shadow, and Silver? Like I said, Shadow is usually busy doing his own stuff, and Silver lives in the future. But I think they are both way past cool!" He gave a thumbs up, as he said one of his most famous lines. "Last question for Tails. Where did you learn to fly a plane?" Tails shrugged.<br>"Books? I don't really remember. Now for the dares. These dares are also by HBee16. Her first one is, Sonic, kiss Amy on the lips for a whole minute."  
>Sonic swallowed hard.<br>"I'll take chicken." He said. Tails bursts out laughing.  
>"Nice try. You still gotta do it!"<br>Sonic told Nicole to get Amy, and one minute later, she arrived. Sonic puckered up, and leaned in towards Amy. Her face blushed, and she leaned in as well. Tails held out his watch, and timed them. A minute was up, and as soon as Tails said 'time', she knew what was going on.  
>"This was a dare, wasn't it?" She folded her arms, and left the room angrily. The two looked at each other.<br>"Oh well, read your dare from HBee16." Tails looked at the paper, and read,  
>"Get a bieber cut, and sing 'baby' for Cream." Tails was shocked.<br>"How do you like it?" Sonic chuckled, and told Nicole to get Cream, and a bieber wig.  
>She arrived moments later, and Tails put on his wig. He started singing. Surprisingly, he was an amazing singer. Cream smiled. When he was done, everyone clapped, and Cream left, happily.<br>"That's it for this chapter! Keep up the reviews!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Yippee! We are back!" Tails shouted. He sat next to Sonic. "Boy, we've got a whole lot of questions, and dares to cover! We'll try to get most of them done this chapter but if yours is not, it'll be done next time!"  
>"Let's get right down to business." Sonic said, as rushed as always. From UltimateCCC, I must go on a date with Amy." His face went pale.<br>"C'mon Sonic, it's a dare..."  
>"Fine." He said with a sigh, and left the room.<br>"Nicole, send a camera to monitor the date, and I'll answer some questions." Nicole nodded. "'Kay. From Kitsune Warrior, we have a whole bunch of questions for me. Question one, how many times have you rebuilt the Tornado? A lot, way too many to count. As the technology improves, I am more tempted to upgrade it to fly faster, smoother, and so on. Question two, was the Tornado my first plane? No, before I met Sonic, I've built many others. Let's see how Sonic is doing."

_Sonic's Date_  
>"Eee! So romantic!" Amy squealed. They were walking along side the waves on the beach.<br>"Uhh. Yeah. Right."  
>"Errr. You don't even care about me, do you?"<br>"Wait, let's not jump to conclusions, here!"  
>"You don't love me!" She screamed. "Just, go spend the night alone!" She stormed off.<p>

_Tails' Questions_  
>"Here's the next question." Tails said. "Still from Kitsune Warrior, are there any secret plans for other machines? You bet! But they're secret." Tails winked.<br>Just then, Sonic walked in.  
>"Didn't work out too well." He said. Tails giggled.<br>"Let's finish my questions from Kitsune Warrior. Hmm. What do you think about all the online pics of you in sexual situations? And what do you think of the normal pics, and fanfics?" Tails screwed up his face. "I think it's grotesque. I'm only a kid after all... But the normal stuff is really cool. Especially the cool fanfics. I love reading them! That reminds me! Orb of Chaos by Kitsune Warrior is one of my favourites! If you're looking for a good fic to read, that's definitely a great one. Let's read some questions by HBee16. This one's for you, Sonic." Tails passed over the cue card.  
>"If you, and Amy ever have kids, what will their names be? Well, after that horrible date, I'd say the chances of us having kids are pretty slim. I'm gonna have to apologize to her for that now! Stupid dare! But, if we were to have kids, I'd name them Speedster, and Quicky." Tails started laughing. "What?"<br>"Nothing, Sonic. Do I have a question from HBee16?"  
>"Yeah, here." Sonic gave Tails the card.<br>"Do you know anything about your birth parents? Yes. In the Sonic Comic issue 170, I'm reunited with them. If you haven't read that one, it's pretty good. Here's a question for both of us. If Blaze was from a different world, how did she end up in the future with Silver?"  
>"That would be something to ask Blaze, and Silver." Sonic said, with a giggle. "Another one for the both of us...If we went to the Pokemon world, what would be our first Pokemon? My favourite pokemon is Pichu because he's so fast." He said, and turned to Tails.<br>"My favourite is Ninetails because, well, he has nine tails. Heh. The last question of the day is for me, from HBee16. How did I learn to fly?" Tails scratched his chin as he thought. "When I was young, I experimented with my tails a bit, and eventually I found out what they were capable of. As I did it more, and more, I flew faster, and longer."  
>"Now, let's move on to dares." Sonic grabbed the card from Tails, and read the first dare. "From HBee16, let Shadow, and Silver pour 20 gallons of Gatorade on you. Hmm. Nicole, can you get them for me?"<br>"Sure." The lynx said in her polite tone.  
>"While we're waiting, there is a dare for you, Tails. Sing a Backstreet Boys song for the girls."<br>"Aww. I don't like singing though."  
>"C'mon, Tails. You're an amazing singer!"<br>"Alright." He started singing in his beautiful voice, while staring at the camera. He sang one of their classics.  
>Suddenly, the door flew open, and Tails stopped immediately. In came Shadow, and Silver, with a huge barrel of blue Gatorade. Sonic gulped. Shadow, and Silver smiled maniacally.<br>"Here it comes!" Shouted both Silver, and Shadow, as they poured a huge amount of Gatorade on him.  
>A giant blue puddle surrounded Sonic, who was dripping with the liquid. "Bye." Said Silver, as he left.<br>"Hmph." Shadow followed.  
>"Well, now that I'm soaking wet, I think it's about time to end this-" Tails cut him off.<br>"Nope, we have just one more dare left for the both of us from Gameking40. He dares us to play the song "Can You Feel the Sunshine" backwards at midnight." Tails' eyes widened. "B-but th-the curse!" Tails stammered.  
>"Relax, Tails, you know it's not real." Sonic checked the clock. "Wow! How coincidental! It's one minute to midnight right now! I'll set it up."<br>"O-okay." Tails said, shaking.  
>"Here we go!" Sonic said, and the song started playing backwards. When the song ended, Sonic turned it off. "See. Nothing, it's all fake. That's it for this-" They saw a flash of light, and the Tails Doll appeared with a knife. Then the camera shut off, and filmed hours of complete darkness, and silence.<p>

Author's Notes!  
>It's been forever since I've written anything on here, and I figured I'd start this story up again first because I had so many reviews. I hope you like it, and keep the reviews comin'. It's not over yet...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"Yips! Toki paid me to say that." Tails said.  
>"Good news, readers. We're alive! Being as awesome as we are, we managed to kick Tails Doll's you-know-what!"<br>"Yips! Heh. I'm done."  
>"We are gonna change things up a bit this time. Dares are gonna be first because we have so many. Thanks guys for all the questions, and dares! UltimateCCC dares the both of us to compete in a race around the world with no powers. Tails can whip up a machine to temporarily erase my super speed, right?"<br>"Sure. Meanwhile, you can answer some of your questions." Tails said, then left the room.  
>"So much for dares first. From HBee16, do you think Silver could be your descendent? Well, it sure is possible. I've never really thought about it before. Next question, why do you talk to dead robots who can't hear you? Self confidence, I guess. What would you do if you were turned into a werehog again? Heh. The question is, what wouldn't I do? Being a were hog is really fun! It's all smashy-smashy! Plus Amy has no idea who I am! Bonus!"<p>"I'm done!" Tails says, holding up a needle full of green liquid. "Umm. A needle?" Sonic asks. "Yep. This fluid will erase your speed for exactly 12 hours!" Tails grins, holding the needle close to his arm. "This is gonna be fun..." Sonic gulps. Tails injects the liquid into his arm. Sonic yelps. "Alright! Let's go!"<p>

The two set off.

(A few long, boring, and completely non-actiony days later...)

"Yes! I see the HQ!" Shouts a voice from the distance. It was Sonic. "I made it!" Sonic runs into the building.  
>"Ha!"<p>

(Two hours later...)

"I'm *huff* back. *wheeze*"  
>"Yes! I win." Brags Sonic. "You only won because my machine doesn't take away your stamina. You're used to running long distances so you didn't get tired."<br>"I still beat you, though." Sonic grins. "Hmph."  
>"Okay, back to dares. HBee16 dares Tails to build a brain switcher."<br>"Okay." Tails leaves the room. "HBee16 also dares me to eat 6 chilli veggie dogs. So I'll get on that." Sonic goes to the kitchen, and makes them. He comes back out to the camera room. "Here I go..." Sonic shoves them into his mouth whole, takes about ten seconds to chew, then gulps them down. "This is nothin'. I eat chilli dogs by the dozen!" He licks his lips. "Sonic Speed Blue Blur 23 (nice name!) asks, what was it like being dead, and having Elise kiss me?" Sonic shivered. "Well, I don't remember much about being dead, and being kissed by Elise? Gross! Don't ask stuff like that! It pains me to remember!"  
>"Here." Tails says. "HBee16 wants us to switch our brains, and use eachother's abilities to fight off an army of fan girls."<br>"Err. Why did I agree to do this stupid question, and dare thing?" Sonic growls. "sigh, let's do this." They put on the brain switchers, and flicked the switch. The helmets glowed bright. After about 30 seconds, they stopped. They took off their helmets. "This is really weird..." Says Sonic. "Yeah." Tails agrees. "Let's go outside."

The friends go outside, and are immediately swarmed by sqealing girls. Sonic tries twirling his tails. "How do fly?"  
>"It's hard to expla-OOF!" A fangirl had tackled Son-er-Tails. Tails runs as fast as he can. "Woah! This is really fast!" Tails chimes. They head back to the HQ. "Okay, let's switch back." Sonic says. "Aww." Tails whines. They put on the helmets, and go through the same process. "Ahh. Back to normal." Sonic smiles.<p>

"Back to questions." Tails chimes. "From GameKing40, do we have any idea how the Tails doll became so evil?" Tails scratches his head, in thought. "I heard, that one of the producers had made the real Tails doll, and died the first night after he made it. The Tails Doll ate his soul, and used it to bring himself to life. He then started murdering people if it heard the sign..."

A long creepy silence followed the story.

"Well! GameKing40 also asks, what do we think of all the fan stuff with us in graphic, or profanity situations?"  
>"Hmm. I'm unaware that this is going on." Tails says. "I am, and I think it's pretty funny."<br>"From HBee16, What do I think about GameInformer magazine rating me number 10 disgustingly cute videogame character, and number 6 worst name?" Tails read. "I am pretty angry, actually. I should be number 1 cute video game character! And I'm not a fan of my name, either. That's why I go by 'Tails'. Next question, for Sonic, Sonicfan333221 asks, if you were to have any other super power, what would it be?"  
>"Probably, super strength. Sonicfan33221 also asks Tails, are you smarter then Eggman?"<br>"Well...no. I'm not."  
>"HBee16 asks Tails, do you know that you were originally supposed to be a girl?"<br>"WHAT!"  
>"Well, I think that answers the question... Also, Tails if you were to travel back in time, where would you go?"<br>"I was a supposed to be a GIRL?"  
>"Tails! Who cares! FOCUS!"<br>"Right. I'd go back to the dinosaur time. It'd be neat to see all the creatures before they got extinct! But I was gonna be a GIRL?"

"Okay, that's all for this time. See ya next time, awesome readers!"

Author's Notes Sorry about some stuff not being answered. I'll do them next time. It's just that my Internet is down at my house, so I wanna get a new chapter up while I'm at my Dad's. So sorry if it seemed rushed. But thanks to all the authors who gave me their questions, and dares! You are super awesome! Thanks! -Toki 


End file.
